


Edge of a Memory

by Luna_Roe



Series: Edge [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands 3
Genre: Angst, By throwing things, F/M, Love, Party, She deals with things the Borderlands way, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: During the celebration of her return to his side, our star thinks on the moment she was reunited with HER Troy.
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Original Character(s), Troy Calypso/Reader
Series: Edge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571965
Kudos: 11





	Edge of a Memory

~~

It had been a large to-do. Troy wanted a celebration for my return to his side. And to her credit, Tyreen did too. Though she was still holding me at a distance. The zealots and allies Troy and his sister had made in the time I had been secreted away was impressive. But all I wanted was to be alone with Troy again. I wanted to settle in for the night and hear about all the things I missed while hiding at the edge of nowhere.

As I watched the lean-muscled God-King interact with his zealots, my mind wandered to the moment Troy came to save me from my exile.

_He was on his way and the few followers, including the zealot that was tasked with caring for me directly, were in a tizzy. Good Lord were they losing their minds! Everything had to be perfect. But, when one of them came in to my shop and attempted to move things around I lost my mind. They were ruining the work I had put into Troy’s new arm! From my seat, lounging and covered with a blanket due to an impromptu pregnancy nap, I screamed out, “LEAVE THAT ALONE!”_

_As fast as I could, I moved from sitting to standing. How dare they touch my work! They looked fearful that I screamed, and then terrified as a charging pregnant woman flung the nearest object at them. That object happened to be a wrench that collided with their nose and knocked them on their ass. As I skidded to a stop at my desk I saw they had broken the components apart and I would have to start from scratch…_

_Slowly I turned to the idiot on the floor. They were crawling towards the door. I picked up a hammer and proceeded to yell, “GET OUT!” And then a flung the hammer. I had worked months on that! MONTHS! “GET OUT AND DON’T COME BACK!” My rage caused me to run after the poor hap that was now screaming in terror._

_The sun blinded me momentarily as I exited the cabin. A couple blinks cleared my vision as my pupils pin-pricked due to the rays. Inhaling, I went to scream again, “NEVER TOUCH MY THINGS AGAIN!”_

_“What exactly are you doing?” Asked an alarmed voice._

_I paused, one hand cradling my stomach. That voice… I knew that voice. I turned to my right and was met with the vision of Troy Calypso with his body leaned against the wall of the cabin. His face had the typical God-King mask, but his eyes had a hint of fear. In that moment, I had worried him. I was, honestly, too far along in my pregnancy for running and throwing like I had just done._

_“They messed with my project… for you.” I said, finally. It was as if we hadn’t been separated from one another for months, but rather just the afternoon. He pushed off the wall and walked towards me, eyes on me the whole way._

_He glanced at the zealot on the ground, who was frozen it seemed, “I’m an understanding man, but you’ve made her angry… that makes me angry.” His voice deepened and the air around all of us grew cold. His very aura felt capable of killing the zealot. Troy’s hand rested on my stomach, near absent-mindedly, and instantly seem to calm down. That’s exactly when I felt the baby kick. Troy’s head snapped in the direction of my stomach and the hope behind the mask he wore was visible to me. As an adage, Troy muttered, “Get lost.”_

_I motioned for the zealot to run and run they did. Troy, his attention fully on my bump, was knelt down and he gently pressed his forehead on my stomach, “You’re really there, little guy.” And protectively, his mechanical arm wrapped around my body as if to shield me from the rest of the world._

A hand on my shoulder signaled that someone wanted my attention. Looking up from my seat, I was met with Tyreen’s face which sported a raised brow in question. I giggled as she tilted her head forward to further signal she was curious about whatever I had been doing. For a moment I did contemplate not saying anything and see her lose it. But I finally conceded, “Sorry, Tyreen. Just a memory.”

She nodded and plopped down next to me, “I heard you nearly killed one of our followers for touching your things.” She kicked her legs up on the table and reclined.

I giggled, “I don’t think he was that hurt, but yeah. I was working on a new arm for Troy.”

Tyreen nodded and sipped her drink, “I took a look at what was left of it. They sure did a number on it.”

“Yup.” I replied back, hand gently rubbing my stomach to calm the little bundle inside me. He was very active lately, as if he couldn’t contain his excitement at being near his dad again. “How have things been here?”

She nodded and smirked, “One step closer.” She set her feet back down and stood up. Her cloak blew slightly at the movement and she started for her new destination, saying over her shoulder, “Take care Favored One.”

Though the encounter with Tyreen had left me slightly unnerved, I still held on to my memory of reuniting with Troy. The feeling of butterflies when he saw me, held me close again, and when he kissed my stomach. The feeling of relief that he came back for me. The feeling of being wanted as he refused to let me free of his arms the entire trip to the COV base. I held on to all those feelings long enough for Troy to return to my side and smile at me.

His human hand offered up to me, he whispered in my ear, “Come Rayna, let’s go to bed.” He helped me stand, ever so gingerly, and asked, “What were you doing over here by yourself all this time?”

I smiled up at him, as my arm linked with his, and said, “Thinking, mostly.”

He smirked and as we began to walk towards his private rooms, he asked, “Your thoughts take you anywhere?”

“Just the edge of a memory.” I replied as I leaned into his hold. It felt right, being back at his side.

~~


End file.
